team madness origins the wolf among us
by jorge.gracnar13
Summary: segunda temporada de la saga team madness hoy se contara la historia en la cual bigbywolf se une al equipo madness
1. team madness origins the wolf among us 1

TEAM MADNESS ORIGINS: THE WOLF AMONG US CAPITULO 1

TODO COMIENZA EN UNA CIUDAD DE NUEVA YORK QUE SE LLAMABA FLABETOWN UN LUGAR DONDE VIVIA PERSONAJES DE CUENTOS DE HADAS QUE SE CONVERTIAN EN HUMANOS GRACIAS A UNA SUSTANCIA LLAMADA "GLAMUR" EN LA CUAL LOS CAMUFLABA.

HOY EN DIA EN 2015 FLABETOWN SIGUE SIN SER DESCUBIERTA POR SERES HUMANOS QUE RECORIAN LA ZONA. EL SHERIFF BIGBYWOLF SE ENCARGA DE PROTEJERLOS A TODA COSTA.

15 DE FEBRERO 5: 36 DE LA TARDE.

CENTRO POLICIAL.

BIGBYWOLF: BUENAS TARDES SNOW.

SNOW: BUENAS TARDES SEÑOR WOLF.

BIGBYWOLF: NO HAY NADA. UN ASESINATO, UN ROBO, LO QUE SEA NO HAY.

SNOW: ULTIMAMENTE NO HUBO MAS ASESINATOS HACE TRES AÑOS.

BIGBYWOLF: RARO, YA NO VEO NADA DE ACCION.

SNOW: NO TE PREOCUPES BIGBY NUESTRO DEBER ES MANTENER A LA GENTE SEGURA.

SECRETARIA: SEÑOR WOLF ALGUIEN LO QUIERE LLAMAR.

BIGBYWOLF: (TOMANDO EL TELFONO) DETECTIVE BIGBYWOLF EN QUE PUEDO AYUDARLE.

¿: BUENAS TARDES SEÑOR WOLF LE HABLA EL COMMANDANTE 25-47.

BIGBYWOLF: ESPERE 25-47 USTED ES QUE DIRIJE EL CENTRO DE COMMANDO DE LA A.H.V.N BLACK SUN.

25-47: EXACTO.

BIGBYWOLF: ES UN HONOR QUE SE LE OFRECE.

25-47: SOLO QUIERO HABLAR CON USTED EN PRIVADO.

BIGBWOLF: ESTA BIEN SEÑOR.

BIGBYWOLF: (ENTRANDO A SU OFICINA) SABE ESTE TIPO DE LLAMADAS ME PONEN NERVIOSO.

25-47: DESCUIDE SEÑOR WOLF NO LE HE LLAMADO PARA AVISARLE QUE LE ARRANCAMOS LA CABEZA SOLO QUERIA SABER SI USTED Y YO TENGAMOS UNA CHARLA EN EL CENTRO DE COMMANDO EN MI OFICINA.

BIGBYWOLF: POR SUPUESTO SEÑOR A QUE HORA HABLAMOS.

25-47: 8:00 PM EN EL CENTRO DE COMMANDO EN MI OFICINA.

BIGBYWOLF: TENGA POR SEGURO QUE LO HARE.

BIGBYWOLF AL ABRIR LA PUERTA VE QUE SNOW ESTA CERCA DE EL.

SNOW: QUIEN ERA.

BIGBYWOLF: SNOW ERA EL COMMANDANTE 25-47.

SNOW: QUE!? ES EL COMMANDANTE DE CENTRO DE COMMANDO DE NUEVA YORK DE LA A.H.V.N

BIGBYWOLF: SI QUIERE QUE TENGAMOS UNA CHARLA EN SU OFICINA.

SNOW: EL TE DIJO ESO?

BIGBYWOLF: CLARO NO SE TU SNOW PERO CREO QUE ESTA SERA LA REUNION MAS IMPORTANTE DE MI VIDA.

EN EL CENTRO DE DEPARTAMENTO 6:28 P.M

BIGBYWOLF SE PREPARA PARA IR A SU REUNION CON EL COMMANDANTE 25-47

COLIN: ENTONCES TENDRAS UNA CHARLA CON EL COMMANDANTE DE BLACK SUN ESO ESTA FUERA DE FLABETOWN.

BIGBYWOLF: POR SUPUESTO QUIERO VERME BIEN.

COLIN: "BIEN" JA NO ME DIGAS QUE ESE COMMANDANTE SE ESTA VOLVIENDO HOMOSEXUAL.

BIGBYWOLF: VETE AL C…JO COLIN NO TIENES IDEA DE QUE IMPORTANTE ES PORQUE NO TIENES TRABAJO.

COLIN: SI ESPERO QUE NO TE VUELVAS HOMOSEXUAL TU PORQUE SI NO ME MUDARIA.

BIGBYWOLF: CIERRA EL P..TO HOCICO.

CENTRO DE COMMANDO BLACK SUN 7: 45 P.M

BIGBYWOLF LLEGA A BLACK SUN EN SU AUTO Y BAJA EL VIDRIO.

SOLDADO A.H.V.N: INDENTIFICACION.

BIGBYWOLF LE MUESTRA SU IDENTIFICACION Y SU PLACA POLICIAL.

SOLDADO A.H.V.N: BUENAS NOCHES SEÑOR WOLF EL COMMANDANTE 25-47 LO ESTA ESPERANDO EN SU OFICINA.

BIGBYWOLF: (DANDOLE LAS LLAVES DEL AUTO AL SOLDADO) NO ME LO RAYES.

EN LA OFICINA DE 25-47:

25-47: LLEGO A TIEMPO. GRACIAS.

BIGBYWOLF: DENADA.

25-47: TOME ASIENTO.

BIGBYWOLF SE SIENTA.

25-47: EN NUEVA YORK ES UNA CIUDAD CASI ABOGIADA POR EL CRIMEN Y LAS MAFIAS. HOY EN DIA ESTAMOS TRABAJANDO EN UN PROJECTO, SU NOMBRE ES PROJECTO EQUIPO MADNESS. DONDE BUSCAMOS A LAS MEJORES ASESINOS DE SANGRE FRIA PARA FORMAR EL ESCUADRON YA TENEMOS HASTA EL CAMPEON DE LA DEAHT WACHT JACK CAYMAN.

BIGBYWOLF: Y ME QUIEREN A MI EN EL PROJECTO VERDAD?

25-47: EL PROJECTO CASI TERMINA Y USTED ES UN PERFECTO CANDIDATO. QUE PIENSA?

BIGBYWOLF: BUENO… NO LO SE A MI ME AGRADA MI TRABAJO COMO DETECTIVE Y USTED TAMBIEN ME AGRADA. PERO TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO.

25-47: (SUSPIRANDO) MUY BIEN TOMARE SU DECISION COMO BUENA. VAMOS AFUERA PARA TOMAR AIRE FRESCO.

BIGBYWOLF Y EL COMMANDANTE 25-47 VA DETRÁS DE EL Y VEN A UNOS ANIMATRONICOS RODEADOS DE PERSONAS.

REPORTERO: SEÑOR HERCULEO COMO DETUVIERON A LOS COMBINE?

HERCULEO: NO FUE GRACIAS A MI FUERON A MIS COMPAÑEROS DEL EQUIPO MADNESS SOBRE TODO SPRING TRAP EL ME DIO DE MUCHA AYUDA.

REPORTERO: SEÑOR HERCULEO QUE NOS DICE DE SUS COMPAÑEROS.

FREDDY: NOSOTROS FUIMOS REPROGRAMADOS PARA HACE ASESINOS A SANGRE FRIA NO IMPORTA SI UN COMBINE ES MAS GRANDE QUE NOSOTROS EL RESULTADO SIEMPRE SERA INEVITABLE. NOSOTROS LO QUE VEMOS LO ASESINAMOS HACI ES COMO DEBE ACTUAR EL EQUIPO MADNESS.

HERCULEO: AHORA VAYANSE DE AQUÍ!

UN SOLDADO DE LA AH.V.N DISPARA CERCA DE LOS REPORTEROS AHUYENTANDOLOS.

HERCULEO Y LOS ANIMATRONICOS SE DIRIJEN DENTRO DEL CENTRO DE COMMANDO.

BIGBYWOLF: HACI QUE SON LOS PRIMEROS MIEMBROS DEL EQUIPO MADNESS.

25-47: POR SUPUESTO.

UNO DE LOS MIEMBROS SPRINGTRAP SE DETINE Y SE QUEDA MIRANDO A BIGBYWOLF POR UN MOMENTO Y LUEGO SE VA Y ENTRA.

BIGBYWOLF: BUENO CREO QUE ES HORA DE DESPEDIRME.

25-47: SI GRACIAS POR DARME SU TIEMPO SEÑOR WOLF Y ESPERO VOLVERLO A VER…

TODOS OYEN UN DISPARO DE SNIPER Y LE ATRAVIESA LA CABEZA AL COMMANDANTE 25-47 MATANDOLO.

BIGBYWOLF: M…DA! COMMANDANTE, COMMANDANTE! (INTENTANDO HACER REACIONAR AL COMMANDANTE) OH MALDICION (PONIENDOSE LAS MANOS EN LA CABEZA)

LOS DEMAS SOLDADOS DE LA A.H.V.N SE DIRIJEN A LA ESENA PARA VER QUE HA PASADO INCLUYENDO LOS MIEMBROS DEL EQUIPO MADNESS.

HERCULEO: PERO QUE HA PASADO!?

BIGBYWOLF: NO LO SE! ESTUVE DETRÁS DE EL Y OIMOS UN DISPARO DE SNIPER.

SPRINGTRAP TOMA A BIGBYWOLF Y LO LEVANTA.

HERCULEO: SPRINGTRAP! DEJALO.

CHICA: OBEDECE SPRINGTRAP.

SPRINGTRAP SUELTA A BIGBYWOLF.

BIGBYWOLF: LES DIGO QUE YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER POR FAVOR DEJENME IR.

HERCULEO: PUEDE IRSE PERO NO SE LE OCURRA VOLVER A PONER SU CARA AQUÍ.

BIGBYWOLF SE DIRIJE A SU AUTO Y SE DIRIJE HACI SU CASA.

EN EL TEJADO DE UN EDIFICIO.

ZERO: DISPARO EN LA CABEZA DEL COMMANDANTE 25-47 A 80 METROS DESDE LA CIUDAD DE NUEVA YORK. BIEN HECHO CAPITAN.

DOLOR: PARA MORIR NACEMOS.

ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

CENTRO POLICIAL 8:30 AM

BIGBYWOLF ENTRA AL CENTRO POLICIAL DONDE LO RESIBE SNOW.

SNOW: BIGBYWOLF TODO ESTA BIEN? ME ENTERE QUE MATARON A 25-47 MIENTRAS QUE TU ESTABAS POR IRTE.

BIGBYWOLF: ESTOY BIEN SOLO QUE ME SIENTO ALGO MAL POR LA MUERTE DE UN COMMANDANTE.

SNOW: POR CIERTO ALGUIEN MUY IMPORTANTE QUIERE VERTE.

BIGBYWOLF: QUIEN?

WOLF ENTRA A LA OFICINA Y SE ENCUENTRA CON EL LIDER SUPREMO DE LA A.H.V.N ROG.

ROG: BUENOS DIAS SEÑOR WOLF.

BIGBYWOLF: NO PUEDE SER USTED ES ROG. COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE USTED AQUÍ!

ROG: POR SUPUESTO SEÑOR WOLF ES UN GUSTO EN CONOCERLO.

BIGBYWOLF: AH EL GUSTO ES MIO Y QUE LE TRAE POR ACA?

ROG: ME HE ENTERADO DE LA MUERTE DE…

BIGBYWOLF: EL COMMANDANTE 25-47 LO SE ESTUVE AHÍ.

ROG: ES MUY DURO PERDER A UN COMMANDANTE SOBRETODO PARA MI. ESTO ESTA MAL, ESTO ESTA MUY PERO MUY MAL.

BIGBYWOLF: LE CREO SIN ESOS SOLDADOS NO TIENE QUIEN LOS DIRIJA BLACK SUN ESTA EXPUESTO A LOS ATAQUES COMBINE.

ROG: ESO ES MUY PELIGROSO PARA MI QUE SE DE QUE SON CAPACES LOS COMBINE.

BIGBYWOLF: DIRECTO AL GRANO SEÑOR ROG.

ROG: ESTA BIEN ESTAMOS CREEANDO UN PROJECTO LLAMADO.

BIGBYWOLF: EQUIPO MADNESS.

ROG: EL PROJECTO CASI TERMINA Y ME PREGUNTO QUE SI USTED QUIERE SER PARTE DE ESTE EQUIPO.

BIGBYWOLF: NO LO SE NO SOY UN ASESINO.

ROG: QUE NO! JA YO CONOZCO TODO SOBRE USTED SEÑOR LOBO FEROZ.

BIGBYWOLF: QUE! COMO LO SABE?

ROG: SEÑOR WOLF YO LO SE TODO Y LE DIGO UNASE A MI PARA HACER MI EQUIPO O SI NO USTED IRA A LA CARCEL. USTED DECIDE TIENE 24 HORAS PARA DECIDIRSE. HASTA LUEGO Y AQUÍ ESTA EL NUMERO DE LA COMPAÑÍA.

BIGBYWOLF: (SUSPIRANDO) NOS VEREMOS.

ROG SE VA DE LA OFICINA DE WOLF.

PASARON CUATRO HORAS Y WOLF NO SALE DE SU OFICINA. SNOW ENTRA.

SNOW: WOLF?

BIGBYWOLF: QUE SUCEDE JEFA?

SNOW: ESTAS BIEN (SENTANDOSE EN LA OFICINA DE WOLF) ALGO ESTA PASANDO?

BGIBYWOLF LE EXPLICA TODO SOBRE LA CONVERSACION DE EL Y ROG A SNOW, SNOW ESTA INPRECIONADA.

SNOW: NO PUEDEN HACER ESO ERES UN DECTECTIVE.

BIGBYWOLF: NO TENGO MAS OPCION. TENDRE QUE HARCELO ME GUSTE O NO.

SNOW: QUE VA A PASAR CON FLABETOWN WOLF AQUÍ DEBES ESTAR.

BIGBYWOLF: NO LO HAGO POR ROG. LO HAGO POR NOSOTROS Y POR 25-47.

SNOW: COMO PUEDE SER WOLF Y DIME QUE HARAS AHÍ.

BIGBYWOLF: LO CORREPTO.

EN EL EDIFICIO 6:10 PM

COLIN: WOLF PASA ALGO.

BIGBYWOLF: NO, NO PASA NADA (INTENTA FURMARSE UN CIGARRO)

COLIN: BUENO ENTONCES TENDRE QUE IRME A DORMIR HASTA MAÑANA BIGBY.

BIGBYWOLF: HASTA MAÑANA COLIN (EXALA EL HUMO DEL CIGARRO Y SE SIENTA Y PONE UN TELEFONO)

BIGBYWOLF SE QUEDA DORMIDO UNAS SEIS HORAS Y DE RREPENTE ES EMBOSCADO POR DOS SOLDADOS COMBINE.

LOS DOS SOLDADOS LE PEGAN CON SUS BARAS ELECTRICAS PERO BIGBY EMPUJA A LOS SOLDADOS TIRANDOLOS AL SUELO, UN SOLDADO SE LEVANTA GOLPEANDOLO CON SUS BARA ELECTRICA PERO BIGBY LOS ESQUIVA Y LE GOLPEA LA CARA DOS VECES Y LO TIRA POR LA PARED EL OTRO SOLDADO SE PONE DE PIE Y BIGBY LE LANZA UN PATA HACIENDOLO ATERRIZAR POR LA MESA DESTRUYENDOLA LUEGO LO TOMA Y LO GOLPEA MUCHAS VECES Y BIGBY LO TOMA DE LA CABEZA Y LE GOLPEA LA CARA CON LA VENTANA Y LUEGO CON LA ORILLA DE LA CARA NOQUEANDOLO. EL OTRO SOLDADO SACA SU PISTOLA PERO BIGBY LE LANZA UN TELEVISOR Y LO PATEA TIRANDOLO AL SUELO. BIGBY SE PONE ENCIMA DEL SOLDADO Y LE GOLPEA LA CARA UNA Y OTRA Y OTRA VEZ HASTA MATARLO. PERO LLEGA UN HOMBRE QUE LO PATEA.

BIGBYWOLF: QUIEN SON USTEDES!? (DICE MIENTRAS SE LEVANTA)

DOLOR: MI NOMBRE ES RAUL QUIÑONES PERO ME PUEDE DECIR DOLOR. SOY CAPITAN DEL EJERCITO COMBINE.

BIGBYWOLF LE LANZA MUCHOS GOLPES EN LA CARA A DOLOR PERO NO LOS SIENTE, BIGBY LE LANZA UN GOLPE PERO DOLOR LE DA UN CODAZO EN EL ESTOMAGO Y UN GOLPE EN LA CARA TIRANDOLO AL SUELO HACIENO SANGRAR POR LA NARIZ.

BIGBYWOLF: TU FUISTE QUIEN MATO A 25-47.

DOLOR: HUY QUE INTELIGENTE. Y VENGO PARA QUE LE ENVIES UN MENSAJE A ROG DICIENDOLE QUE NADIE VA A PARAR A BURN O SI NO TE MATAREMOS Y YA DEJEN ESE CERDO EN PAZ.

DOLOR Y CON UNOS SOLDADOS SE VAN DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE WOLF. BIGBY SE LEVATA CON FURIA Y ENOJO.

COLIN: BIGBY ESTAS BIEN?

BIGBYWOLF: NO! NADA ESTA BIEN. NADA!

BIGBY TOMA EL TELEFONO Y HACE UNA LLAMADA.

OPERADORA: USTED ESTA LLAMANDO A LA OPERADORA DE LA A.H.V.N EN QUE PUEDO AYUDARLE.

BIGBYWOLF: HOLA MI NOMBRE ES BIGBYWOLF SOY DECTECTIVE DE UNA CIUDAD DE NUEVA YORK LLAMADA FLABETOWN, SU LIDER ROG ME DIO EL NUMERO DE LA COMPAÑÍA HACI QUIERO HABLAR CON EL.

OPERADORA: YA SE LA PONGO EN LA LINEA.

BIGBYWOLF: MUY BIEN…

ROG: HOLA?

BIGBYWOLF: HABLA WOLF. ME INTERESA UNIRME AL EQUIPO MADNESS.

CONTINUARA…


	2. team madness origins the wolf among us 2

TEAM MADNESS ORIGINS: THE WOLF AMONG US CAPITULO 2

NEVADA 4 DE MARZO 7:00 PM

ROG: BIENVENIDO A LA A.H.V.N EL DEPARTAMENTO DE ASESINOS HYPER VENTADORES DE NEVADA SEÑOR WOLF. LE VA A GUSTAR ESTE LUGAR.

BIGBYWOLF: SI ESO ESPERO.

ROG: AQUÍ SERA DONDE SE VA A ENCONTRAR A SUS COMPAÑEROS (LE SEÑALA LA SALA)

ROG Y BIGBYWOLF ENTRAN A LA SALA DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN CON LOS PRINCIPALES MIEMBROS DEL EQUIPO MADNESS CON LOS NUEVOS.

ROG: SEÑOIR WOLF LE PRESENTO A YAKURISHI SAMA.

ZONE: ME PUEDES DECIR ZONE.

ROG: Y EL ES EL CAMPEON DE LA DEATHWACHT.

BIGBYWOLF: JACK CAYMAN TODO EL MUNDO CREIA QUE USTED ESTABA MUERTO.

JACK: HOMBRE MI MUERTE SOLO FUE UNA JUSTIFICACION.

LINUX: ESO NO ES CIERTO.

ROG: SEÑORES EL ES EL DECTECTIVE BIGBYWOLF, TRATENLO COMO A UN COMPAÑERO. EXPLIQUENLE PORQUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ. YA VUELVO.

LINUX: OK SEÑOR WOLF ESTA ES LA RAZON POR LA CUAL ESTA USTED AQUÍ.

BIGBYWOLF: ESTOY AQUÍ PORQUE ROG ME INVIARIA A LA CARCEL SI NO ME UNIERA A EL.

LINUX: ESO ES APARTE. ESTA USTED AQUÍ PARA LIBERAR AL MUNDO DE UN EJERCITO DE TERRORISTAS DIRIJIDOS POR ALGUIEN QUE SE LLAMA ANDREW TAGAKI DE SERVIA BURN, SU PADRE XANDER TAGAKI ERA DUEÑO DE LA CORPORACION COMBINE UNA CORPORACION DISPUESTA A CREAR UN NUEVO FUTURO PARA LA HUMANIDAD PERO CUANDO XANDER TAGAKI MURIO DE MANERA MISTERIOSA SU HIJO ANDREW O COMO LO LLAMAMOS SE ADUEÑO DE SU COMPAÑÍA ROPIENDO HACI LAS TRES LEYES DE SU PADRE DE CREAR ARMAS Y HACER TRATOS CON TERRORISTAS NOSOTROS NO ESTAMOS SEGUROS DE QUE EL MATO A SU PADRE. EL 15 DE NOVIEMBRE DEL 2008 EMPESO A CREAR UNA ESPECIE DE PROTOTIPO DE PORTAL Y EL 23 DE DICIEMBRE DOS DIAS DESPUES DE NAVIDAD LOGRO CREAR UN EJERCITO QUE LOS LLAMO COMBINERS. LA ORGANIZACIÓN DE LAS NACIONES UNIDAS CONSIDERA A BURN UNA AMENAZA PARA LA SEGURIDAD MUNDIAL HUMANA POR ESO LA ONU NOS MANDO A DETENERLO.

BIGBYWOLF: PORQUE QUE ES LO MALO QUE HACE.

LINUX: BURN MANDA A SU EJERCITO DE COMBINES A CONQUISTAR LUGARES REMOTOS COMO CARDUN CAY STACION USA, NAGASAKI JAPON Y BEIJING CHINA CUANDO CONQUISTA ESAS ZONAS OBLIGAN A LAS PERSONAS A HACER TRABAJOS FORSADOS Y SOMETERLOS A PRUEBAS POR ESO DEBEMOS DETENERLO.

MANGLE: NO SABEMOS PERO AL PARECER EL SIGUIENTE ODJETIVO DE LOS COMBINES ES CIUDAD PLAYA.

HERCULEO: (ENTRANDO) QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? QUE HACE EL AQUÍ.

LINUX: ES EL NUEVO MIEMBRO.

HERCULEO: ES UNA BROMA VERDAD.

LINUX: ROG LO QUIERE EN EL PROJECTO.

HERCULEO: ES RIDICULO POR SU CULPA 25-47 ESTA MUERTO.

BIGBYWOLF: OYE PUDRETE NO TENGO LA CULPA.

MANGLE Y BONIE CAMBIARON SU EXPRESION DE INPRESION.

HERCULEO: QUE DIJISTE?

BIGBYWOLF: TE DIJE QUE TE PUDRIERAS.

HERCULEO SE DIRIJE A BIGBYWOLF CON FURIA Y LO LANZA AL SUELO, SACA SU DAGA PARA CLAVARSELA A BIGBY PERO ROG LO DETIENE CON SU ESPADA.

ROG: DETENTE HERCULEO.

HERCULEO: ROG ES UN JUEGO (GUARDANDO SU DAGA) POR CULPA DE ESTA P..TO 25-47 ESTA MUERTO.

ROG: (GRITANDOLE) TU SIEMPRE BUSCAS UN CULPABLE! Y SABES QUE ESO NO ME INTERESA ANDO BUSCANDO UN REMPLAZO PARA 25-47 Y TU ESTAS CREANDO UN ALBOROTO!

HERCULEO: Y CREES QUE ESTE ESTUPIDO ES EL REMPLAZO PERFECTO.

ROG: ESTE NO ES EL REMPLAZO! TENGO UN JOVEN DE 10 AÑOS QUE TENGO QUE CAZAR, UN ASESINOS QUE ACABA DE ODTENER LAS MISMAS HABILIDADES DE XIMENA Y TENGO QUE BUSCAR UN REMPLAZO PARA 25-47. PODRAS HACER LO QUE SE TE DA LA GANA PERO A WOLF NO ME LE PONES UN DEDO ENCIMA O TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO. ENTENDIDO.

HERCULEO: (RESPIRANDO PROFUNDAMENTE) SI SEÑOR.

JACK LE DA LA MANO A BIGBYWOLF PARA QUE SE LEVANTARA.

JACK: PERDONALO ESTA MUY ENOJADO PORQUE NO PUDO VENCER A PERLA.

BIGBYWOLF: QUIEN?

JACK: DESPUES TE LO DIGO. POR AHORA TENEMOS UNA MISION TU, YO, ZONE Y KIRA.

BIGBYWOLF: QUIEN ES KIRA?

JACK: KIRA ES ESE JOVEN QUE ESTA ALLA, ES UN MALDITO INJERTE AMANTE DE LA MUSICA ELECTRONICA USANDO A TODO VOLUMEN UNOS AURICULARES QUE PARA NADA DEL MUNDO SE LOS QUITA.

ROG: AH POR CIERTO SEÑOR WOLF ACOMPAÑEME.

BIGBYWOLF: POR SUPUESTO (ACOMPAÑA A ROG A LA SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO)

ROG: SEÑOR WOLF ME HAN DICHO QUE USTED ES MUY BUENO EN LOS GOLPES.

BIGBYWOLF: PUES CLARO QUE SI.

ROG: BUENO (PONIENDOSE EN GUARDIA) VEAMOS DE QUE ESTA HECHO.

BIGBYWOLF: OYE NO VOY A GOLPEAR A UN NIÑO.

ROG: SEÑOR WOLF TENGO 5000 AÑOS Y TODAVIA SIGO SIENDO JOVEN.

BIGBYWOLF: ENSERIO (LEVANTANDO LOS PUÑOS) ENTONCES VEAMOS LO QUE TIENES.

WOLF ATACA A ROG ACERTANDOLE UNOS GOLPES PERO A ROG NO LE HACE NADA, LUEGO WOLF LE DA MAS GOLPES HACIENDOLE SANGRAR LA NARIZ A ROG.

ROG: VAMOS ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENE!

WOLF LE DA UNA PATADA PERO ROG LO AGARRA LO LEVANTA EN EL AIRE Y LO ARROJA AL SUELO. WOLF SE LEVANTA Y INSISTE EN DARLE MAS GOLPES A ROG EN LA CARA.

ROG: LA UNICA RAZON QUE HACE QUE NO ME LASTIMES ES PORQUE TU CEREBRO NO ESTA EN SU UNIVERSO.

BIGBYWOLF: DE QUE CARAJOS ESTAS HABLANDO (LE DA MAS GOLPES EN LA CARA A ROG) NO EXISTE ESO DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ENTRAN EN SU UNIVERSO.

WOLF LE DA MAS GOLPES A ROG PERO ROG ESQUIVA UNO Y LE DA UNA PATADA EN LA CARA A BIGBY. LUEGO ROG PROCEDE A DARLE GOLPES EN EL PECHO Y EL ESTOMAGO, ROG LE DA UN GANCHO EN LA CARA A WOLF TIRANDOLO AL SUELO OTRA VEZ HACIENDOLO SANGRA POR LA NARIZ TAMBIEN A WOLF. BIGBY SE LEVATAN Y LE DA MAS GOLPES A ROG CON IRA PERO ROG LOS ESQUIVA TODOS LOS GOLPES Y ROG LE DA UNA PATADA BAJA EN LOS PIES TIRANDOLO POR TERCERA VEZ.

ROG: LO QUE DEJAS DE LA IRA ES QUE TE CONSUMA Y TE LO DIGO YO COMETI UN ERROR CON ESA IRA.

BIGBY SE LEVANTA UNA VEZ MAS Y LE LANZA UNA PATADA PERO ROG LA ATRAPA AGACHANDOSE Y LE DA UN GOLPE CASI EN LA ENTREPIERNA A BIGBY Y LO LANZA AL SUELO OTRA VEZ.

BIGBYWOLF: OK, OK, OK ME RINDO.

ROG INTENTA LEVANTAR A WOLF.

BIGBYWOLF: (DICE CANSADO) DAS BUENOS GOLPES.

ROG: (QUITANDOSE LA SANGRE DE LA NARIZ) TU TAMBIEN PERO NESECITARAS MAS QUE UNOS GOLPES DE IRA PARA TUMBARME Y POR CIERTO. BIENVENIDO AL EQUIPO MADNESS.

2 DIAS DESPUES:

EN EL COMEDOR:

BIGBY SE INTENTA DE SENTAR EN UNA SILLA.

FREDDY: OYE WOLF POR AQUÍ.

SPRINGTRAP: "PONIENDO EXPRESION DE ENOJO"

FREDDY: POR FAVOR SPRINGTRAP DEJALO QUE SE SIENTE CON NOSTROS.

BIGBYWOLF: NO, NO QUIERO MOLESTARLOS.

MANGLE ESTIRA SU TERCER BRAZO A BIGBY Y LO JALA PARA SENTARSE CERCA DE ELLA.

MANGLE: ANDA NO TEMAS. SPRINGTRAP NO TE HARA DAÑO MIENTRAS QUE NOSTROS ESTEMOS AQUÍ.

BIGBYWOLF: A ESO NO LE TENGO MIEDO.

SPRINGTRAP: "VOLTEA LA MIRADA A BIGBY"

BIGBYWOLF: SI QUIERES DECIRME ALGO HAZLO (ACERCANDOSE A SPRINGTRAP)

CHICA: SPRINGTRAP NO PÚEDE HABLAR. JAMAS LO HISO SU CAJA DE VOZ FUE DAÑADA GRACIAS A TRICKY.

BIGBYWOLF: QUIEN ES TRICKY.

SPRINGTRAP SE VA DE LA MESA.

CHICA: HAY NO SPRINGTRAP NO QUISE DECIRLO APROPOSITO! (SIGUE A SPRINGTRAP)

BIGBYWOLF: SE VE QUE ESA COSA NO QUIERE COPERAR CONMIGO.

MANGLE: LO SIENTO MUCHO, SPRIGNTRAP AH PASADO POR MUCHO ULTIMAMENTE.

FREDDY: TRICKY FUE SOLO UN PAYASO COMUN PERO EN REALIDAD DESCUBRIMOS QUE SOLO ES UN PSICOPATA POSEIDO.

BIGBYWOLF: MALDICION.

MANGLE: SPRINGTRAP FUE EL ULTIMO DE NOSOTROS EN VENIR, SUCEDE QUE SPRINGTRAP LE PUSIERON TECNOLOGIA DE LA A.H.V.N AL IGUAL QUE NOSOTROS SOLO QUE LE PUSIERON TECNOLOGIA AVANZADA, ALGUIEN TENIA QUE PELEAR CON TRICKY YA QUE EL MALDITO ERA MUY VELOZ, TRICKY SE ENFRENTO A SPRINGTRAP Y LO DERROTO ARRANCANDOLE SU CAJA DE VOZ HACIENDOLE UN DAÑO IRREPARABLE.

BIGBYWOLF: SE VE QUE AH SUFRIDO MUCHO.

FREDDY: HAY MOMENTO EN LAS CUALES HAY QUE ESTAR CALLADOS.

BOCINA: POR FAVOR PUEDEN LOS ANIMATRONICS PASAR POR LA OFICINA DE ROG.

MANGLE: ROG NO ESTA LLAMANDO NOS VEREMOS DESPUES.

BIGBYWOLF: POR SUPUESTO (LEVANTANDO EL DEDO PULGAR)

BIGBY SE LEVANTA DE LA MESA Y PRONTO APARECE HERCULEO.

HERCULEO: FUERA DE MI VISTA LOBO FEROZ.

BIGBYWOLF: OYE NO QUIERO TENER PROBLEMAS DE NINGUN TIPO CONTIGO TENGO MEJORES COSAS QUE HACER QUE PERDER MI TIEMPO PELEANDO CON UN…

HERCULEO: CON UN QUE! EH ERES EL RESPONSABLE DE LA MUERTE DE 25-47.

BIGBYWOLF: POR TU PUTA MADRE YO NO FUI QUIEN MATO A 25-47.

TODOS SE QUEDAN EN SILENCIO TOTAL.

SOLEDAD Y YOKORUSHO APARECEN.

SOLEDAD: POR FAVOR HERCULEO BASTA.

HERCULEO: JAMAS UTILISES EL NOMBRE DE MI MADRE EN VANO (SACANDO SU DAGAS)

WOLF USA LA BANDEJA COMO PROCTEVION DE LAS DAGAS DE HERCULEO.

YOKORUSHO: HERCULEO DETENTE!

HERCULEO SIGUE INTENTANDO ACERSTAR SUS DAGAS A BIGBY PERO EL LOS BLOQUEA CON LA BANDEJA, LUEGO BIGBY LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA CARA A HERCULEO CON LA BANDEJA CUATRO VECES Y LE DA UNA PATADA ARROJANDOLO EN EL SUELO.

YOKORUSHO: SOLEDAD LLAMA A ROG!

SOLEDAD: OK (SE DESPLAZA A TODA VELOCIDAD)

HERCULEO: MALDITO TE VOY A DESTRUIR!

BIGBYWOLF: ERES UN MALDITO LOCO!

HERCULEO DA UN GOLPE CON SU DAGA EN LA BANDEJA QUE LA PARTE EN DOS Y BIGBY UTILISA UN PEDAZO DE BANDEJA Y SE LA LANZA A HERCULEO CALVANDOSELA PROFUNDAMENTE EN LA FRENTE. HERCUELO SUELTA UNA DE SUS DAGAS Y SE QUITA EL PEDAZO DE BANDEJA Y SE REGENERA LA PARTE DAÑADA.

HERCULEO: JA (MIRANDO SU PROPIA SANGRE) TE VOY A CORTAR LA CABEZA.

HERCULEO LEVANTA SU DAGA Y LUEGO ROG VIENE Y LE DISPARA ESFERAS DE FUEGO NEGRO EN LA CARA DE HERCULEO HACE SU DESPLASAMIENTO DE FUEGO Y LE DA UN GOLPE DE FUEGO NEGRO EN LA QUIJADA DE HERCULEO TIRANDOLO A UNA MESA.

ROG: QUE HA PASADO?

BIGBYWOLF: INTENTO MATARME ESO ES LO QUE QUERIA.

ROG: HERCUELO (MOVIENDO LA CABAZA DE UN LADO A OTRO) ESTOY DESEPCIONADO.

HERCULEO: MALDITA SEA ROG UTILISO EL NOMBRE DE NUESTRA MADRE EN VANO.

ROG: (TAPANDOSE LA CARA) AY HERCULEO AUN NO SUPERAS TU DERROTA.

HERCUELO: (MIRANDO HACIA ABAJO) MIERDA!

ROG: (TOMANDO A HERCULEO POR LA CAMISA) PARECES UN NIÑO HUMANO DE 7 AÑOS. Y CREES QUE LA UNICA MANERA DE DESQUITARTE ES CON INTENTAR ASESINAR A UN MIEMBRO DE ESTE EQUIPO! NUESTRA MADRE DEBERIA AVERGONZARSE DE TI.

HERCULEO: (SE LEVANTA) LO SIENTO.

ROG: (MIRA HACIA OTRO LADO) VEN AQUÍ (ABRAZA A HERCUELO Y LE BESA LA FRENTE) AHORA VETE DE AQUÍ.

HERCULEO PASA POR DELANTE DE WOLF.

ROG: Y QUE ESTO NO VUELVA A PASAR Y SUPERA ESO ME OISTE. Y AHÍ VA.

BIGBYWOLF: LO LAMENTO MUCHO.

ROG: OLVIDALO WOLF SOLO VETE.

BIGBYWOLF: SI SEÑOR.

EN EL CUARTO DE BIGBYWOLF 8:00 PM.

BIGBYWOLF: (TOMANDO SU TELEFONO) HOLA COLIN, COMO ESTAS, AUN TE MANTIENES VIVO, GRACIAS A DIOS, PROCTECION POLICIAL LAS 24 HORAS DEL DIA HASTA QUE REGRESE, BIEN, COMO ESTA SNOW, ME ALEGRO MUCHO, DILE QUE LE MANDO SALUDOS A ELLA DE PARTE MIA DE NEVADA, OK, HASTA LUEGO.

EN LA BASE COMBINER:

DOLOR: SEÑOR BURN LE VENGO A INFORMAR QUE LAS GEMAS DE CRISTAL Y ROG TENDRAN UNA CONVERSACION.

: EXCELLENTE MATO A DOS PAJAROS DE UN TIRO, ENVIA SOLDADOS A ALLA. SOMETE A LOS HABITANTES MATALOS SI ES NESECARIO, Y NO QUIERO QUE LOS MATE.

DOLOR: SI SEÑOR BURN.

DOLOR SE DIRIJE A LA SALIDA DONDE SE REUNE CON UN GRAN GRUPO DE COMBINES Y UN MEDIANO ESCUADRON DE SOLDADOS DE ELITE.

DOLOR: MUY BIEN PONGAMONOS EN MARCHA.

CONTINUARA…


	3. team madness origins the wolf among us 3

TEAM MADNESS ORIGINS THE WOLF AMONG US CAPITULO 3

DOS SEMANAS AL ESTAR CON EL EQUIPO MADNESS. BIGBY PARECE ACONSTUMBRARSE AL EQUIPO.

WOLF ESTA EN EL COMEDOR DONDE SE SIENTA CON MANGLE, BONIE Y JACK.

BIGBYWOLF: BUENAS TARDES.

JACK SE QUEDA EN SILENCIO.

BIGBYWOLF: JACK PASA ALGO CONTIGO?

MANGLE: JACK NO QUIERE HABLAR HOY, NO HABLA PORQUE HACE DOS DIAS QUE MATARON A SU AMIGO.

JACK SE LARGA DEL COMEDOR.

BONIE: MANGLE! ESO NO SE LE HACE A UN HOMBRE.

MANGLE: LO SIENTO.

BIGBYWOLF: QUE LE PASO A SU AMIGO?

BONIE: LE DISPARARON JUSTO EN LA FRENTE, TOMAMOS FOTOS DE LA ESENA DEL CRIMEN. FUE HORRIBLE.

SOLEDAD APARECE EN LA ESENA MUY AGITADA.

SOLEDAD: OIGAN NO HAN VISTO A ROG?

BIGBYWOLF: NO. NO LO HEMOS VISTO DESDE HACE 2 DIAS.

SOLEDAD: MALDICION! ESTOY MUY PREOCUPADA POR EL.

MANGLE: Y A DONDE FUE ROG.

SOLEDAD: YO Y MIS HERMANOS NO TENEMOS IDEA.

BIGBYWOLF: MANGLE, BONIE AVISENLE AL RESTO DEL EQUIPO QUE HAREMOS UNA REUNION.

MANGLE Y BONIE: SI SEÑOR.

MANGLE Y BONIE SE DESIDIERON A OBEDECER A AVISARLE A TODO EL EQUIPO QUE SE JUNTARAN EN LA SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO.

EN LA SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO 12:00 AM

HERCULEO: SOLEDAD QUE ESTA PASANDO?

IGSTERNO: DONDE ESTA ROG?

SOLEDAD: NO LO SE. NO SE A DONDE HA IDO.

JACK: WOLF QUE ESTA PASANDO, QUE PASO CON ROG?

BIGBYWOLF: ROG SE FUE DE LAS INSTALACIONES SIN QUE NOSOTROS NOS DIMOS CUENTA.

ZONE: ESTO ES TERRIBLE.

TODOS ESTAN HABLANDO ENTRE SI Y NO SE ENTIENDE NADA.

BIGBYWOLF: SILENCIO!

TODOS SE QUEDAN CALLADOS Y BIGBY DICE LOS SIGUIENTE.

BIGBYWOLF: SEÑORES PENSEMOS COMO ROG, CUAL SERIA EL UNICO LUGAR DONDE ROG FUERA SOLO.

TODOS SE QUEDAN EN SILENCIO MIENTRAS QUE UN PILOTO DE LA A.H.V.N SABE DONDE ESTA.

PILOTO A.H.V.N: YO SE DONDE ESTA EL SEÑOR ROG.

BIGBYWOLF: ADONDE FUE?

20 MINUTOS DESPUES:

TODOS SE QUEDAN ASOMBRADOS DE LO QUE DIJO EL PILOTO.

KIRA: QUE ROG SE FUE A CIUDAD PLAYA SOLO!

PILOTO A.H.V.N: SI SEÑOR EL ME PIDIO QUE YO LO LLEVARA AHÍ Y EL ME PIDIO QUE ME FUERA Y QUE NO SE LO CONTA BA A NADIE.

IGSTERNO: (TOMANDO POR EL PECHO AL PILOTO) MI HERMANO PUEDE ESTAR EN PELIGRO Y USTED NO LO DICE DE UN PRINCIPIO.

PILOTO A.H.V.N: LO SIENTO SEÑOR YO SOLO CUMPLO ORDENES!

SOLEDAD: HAS ESTABLECIDO CONTACTO CON EL?

PILOTO A.H.V.N: HE INTENTADO PERO HABIA UNA SONDA DE INTERFERENCIA QU EVITO QUE ME PUDIESE CONTACTAR CON EL LIDER, SI QUIEREN MATARME HAGANLO ME LO MEREZCO.

BIGBYWOLF: DEJA DE SER UN LLORON AQUÍ NADIE TE VA A MATAR. IGSTERNO.

IGSTERNO SUELTA AL PILOTO TRANQUILAMENTE.

ZONE: AHORA QUE HAREMOS?

LA RADIO DEL PILOTO SUENA.

ROG: (EN LA RADIO) HOLA ALGUIEN ME RESPONDE? (EXALANDO AGITADAMENTE)

SOLEDAD: (TOMANDO LA RADIO DEL PILOTO) ROG! DONDE ESTAS!?

ROG: (EN VOZ BAJA) MALDICION EN VOZ BAJA.

SOLEDAD: ROG, ROG!

ROG: SOLEDAD NESECITO AYUDA, ME FUI A CIUDAD PLAYA PARA CONFRONTAR A LAS CRYSTAL GEMS PERO VINE EN UN MAL MOMENTO.

SOLEDAD: MALDITO IMBECIL TE FUISTE A CIUDAD PLAYA SIN AVISARNOS.

ROG: EN VOZ BAJA MALDITA SEA IBA A PELEAR PERO (LA RADIO COMIENZA A FALLAR) LOS COMBINE (LE RADIO FALLA) NOS TIENEN CAUTIVOS (LA RADIO ESTA FALLANDO) NO VENGAN, NO ES UN BUEN MOMENTO VOLVERE A LLAMAR (LA RADIO SE CORTA)

SOLEDAD: ROG, ROG, ROG!

BIGBYWOLF: Y AHORA QUE HAREMOS.

SOLEDAD: IRE A VER SI ES VERDAD LO QUE ROG DICE. IRE A CIUDAD PLAYA SOLA ENTRARE EN SIGILO Y VELOCIDAD.

BIGBYWOLF: Y QUE HARA EL RESTO?

SOLEDAD: EL RESTO SE QUEDA AQUÍ Y MIENTRAS QUE USTEDES ESTAN AQUÍ ENTRENEN PORQUE SI ES VERDAD LO QUE ROG DICE HAY QUE ESTAR PREPARADOS.

XIMENA: SOLEDAD TIENES LA ACTITUD DE UN LIDER.

SOLEDAD: HAGO ESTO POR ROG Y POR LOS DEMAS.

SOLEDAD SALE DE LA INSTALACION CORRIENDO EN EL DESIERTO DE NEVADA.

BIGBYWOLF: Y AHORA QUE SEÑORA XIMENA?

XIMENA: NO OYERON A SOLEDAD A ENTRENAR!

DESPUES DEL VIAJE DE SOLEDAD PARA RESCATAR A ROG COMENZO UN LARGO ENTRENAMIENTO DE 1 MES ENTERO INCLUYENDO A BIGBYWOLF QUE ESTA ENTRENANDO DURO Y APRENDIENDO ALGUNOS TRUCOS NUEVOS, APRENDIENDO A USAR ARMAS DE FUEGO PESADAS Y ARMAS CUERPO A CUERPO, PELEANDO CON SOLDADOS DE LA A.H.V.N PARA POBRAR SUS HABILIDADES.

26 DE MARZO 3:00 PM.

BIGBYWOLF: (TOMANDO SU TELEFONO) CONTESTA, HOLA COLIN SOY YO OTRA VEZ, SI TODAVIA SIGO VIVO, TODO SIGUE BIEN, ESTOY HACIENDO UN ENTRENAMIENTO ESPECIAL SI LOGRO GANARME EL PERDON DE ROG PODRE SALIR DE AQUÍ, SABES QUE COLIN DE HECHO ME ESTOY ACONSTUMBRANDO A ESTE LUGAR, NO ESTOY LOCO, LOS OTROS MIEMBROS NO SON TAN MALOS CUANDO LOS CONOCES, AY DIABLOS HOMBRE NO ES TAN MALO.

KIRA ENTRA EL CUARTO DE WOLF.

KIRA: HEY BIGBY SOLEDAD VOLVIO.

BIGBYWOLF: AHORITA VOY, MIRA COLIN TE LLAMARE MAS TARDE, OK ADIOS (CUELGA EL TELEFONO) QUE PASA?

KIRA: SOLEDAD ACABA DE VOLVER DEBEMOS SALIR DE LA INSTALACION.

BIGBYWOLF: SEÑOR SI SEÑOR (SE PONE SU CAMISA Y SUS ZAPATOS Y PROCEDA A SALIR)

WOLF JUNTO CON EL EQUIPO SALEN DE LAS INSTALACIONES A RECIBIR A SOLEDAD ACOMPAÑADA DE 6 PERSONAS PERO LO QUE ENCUENTRAN ES SORPRENDENTE.

SOLEDAD: NESECITA UN MEDICO (TENIENDO A PERLA ENTRE SUS BRAZOS).

LAPIZ: AYUDENOS (TIRANDOSE DE RODILLAS)

XIMENA: LAS CRYSTAL GEMS COMO ESCAPARON.

GARNET: XIMENA POR PRIMERA VEZ ES UN GUSTO EN VERLOS (TIRANDOSE AL SUELO)

UNOS SOLDADOS CORREN A SOCORRER A LAS CRYSTAL GEMS Y LOS DEMAS.

STEVEN: XIMENA (ABRAZANDOLA POR LOS PIES) ES UNA ALEGRIA ESTAR AQUÍ SEGURO.

BIGBYWOLF: QUE CARAJOS LES HA PASADO.

AMATHISTA: (DE RODILLAS) FUERON LOS COMBINE ELLOS NOS HICIERON COSAS TERRIBLES.

LOS SOLDADOS PONEN A LAS GEMS EN CAMILLAS INCLUYENDO A STEVEN.

IGSTERNO: (MIRANDO AL ALREDEDOR Y MIRA A OTRA GEM) JASPER?

JASPER: BLAZOCU SAIBOT? ERES TU. PARECE QUE TE VES MENOS FEO QUE LA ULTIMA VEZ.

IGSTERNO: AHORRATE LAS PALABRAS QUE LE HICIERON A ROG (MIRANDO A PERIDOT) PARECE QUE USTEDES FUERON PRISIONERAS DE LOS COMBINE.

PERIDOT: CIERRA LA BOCA!

BIGBYWOLF: MUY BIEN TODOS CALLENSE! ENTREMOS DONDE NO HAGA CALOR, PARA QUE HACI SE PUEDAN HIDRATAR.

TODO EL GRUPO ENTRA EN LAS INSTALACION PARA SER ATENDIDOS POR LOS MEDICOS A.H.V.N.

JASPER: SUELTEME! (HACIENDO A UN LADO LOS MEDICOS).

JACK: HEY NESECITAS DESCANSAR.

JASPER: UNA ESPECIE INFERIOR COMO TU NO ME DICE QUE HACER.

FOXY: DEBES HACERLO NO TIENES DE OTRA.

LAPIZ: JASPER ESTOS HUMANOS NOS TRATAN DE AYUDAR NO INTENTAN LASTIMARTE A TI Y A NOSOTRAS.

JASPER: BIEN! DEJARE QUE ME SANEN LAS HERIDAS.

BIGBYWOLF: HEY SOLEDAD QUE PASO CON ROG?

SOLEDAD: ROG NO SE EQUIVOCABA LOS COMBINE TOMARON CIUDAD PLAYA SOMETEN A LAS PERSONAS A HACER TRABAJOS FORSOSOS NO PUDE ENTRAR SIN QUE MILES DE SOLDADOS COMBINE ME DISPARARAN HACI QUE ENCONTRE A ESTAS SEIS GEMS PERO ROG TODAVIA SIGUE AHÍ.

XIMENA: TODOS ESTAN SIENDO ATENDIDOS POR LOS MEDICOS, STEVEN, GARNET AMATHISTA, LAPIZ Y PERIDOT TIENEN HERIDAS MENORES Y SEGÚN ESTAN DESIDRATADOS, PERLA Y JASPER SUFREN DE HERIDAS SEVERAS PERO LAS PONDREMOS EN LA CAMARA DE REGENERACION.

SOLEDAD: EN CUANTO DESPIERTEN EL RESTO PASARAN A SER INTERROGADOS.

3 DIAS DESPUES:

BIGBYWOLF ENTRA AL CUARTO DE LAPIZ DONDE ELLA ESTA TOMA SE UNA SILLA Y SE SIENTA A ESPERAR QUE ELLA DESPIERTE.

LAPIZ: (DESPERTANDOSE) BUENOS DIAS SEÑOR.

BIGBYWOLF: LLAMEME WOLF USTED SE LLAMA LAPIZ LAZURI.

LAPIZ: SI SEÑOR.

BIGBYWOLF: BUENO LE HARE UNAS PREGUNTAS ACERCA DEL MALTRATO DE LOS COMBINE EN CIUDAD PLAYA.

LAPIZ: MUY BIEN SE LO CONTARE: YO JUNTO A PERIDOT Y JASPER NOS MANDARON EN LA TIERRA HACE UNOS MESES ATRÁS LA RAZON FUE QUE ESTABAMOS EN ESTADO DE EMERGENCIA TOTAL YA QUE ROG HABIA SIDO LIBERADO. NOS QUEDABAMOS EN LA TIERRA POR MUCHO TIEMPO PARA ENCONTRAR LA FORMA DE DESTRUIR A ROG. EN ENERO ROG NOS HA CONFRONTADO POR PRIMERA VEZ EN LA CIUDAD. NOS HISO AÑICOS A LAS SEIS PERO STEVEN VOLVIO PARA ENFRENTARLO Y LO VENCIO. 17 DIAS DESPUES DE LA DERROTA DE ROG, ROG DECIDIO VOLVER PERO ESTABA SOLO NO SE PORQUE.

BIGBYWOLF: MUY BIEN IRE A INTERROGAR A TUS COMPAÑERAS.

PERIDOT: ROG ESTABA PRESENTANDO EL CENTRO DE COMMANDO DE CIUDAD PLAYA. AHÍ FUE DONDE APARECIERON ESOS LLAMADOS COMBINE ENTRARON MUCHOS VEHIUCLOS DE ESOS SOLDADOS Y NOS TOMARON POR SORPRESA, NOS DISPARARON CON PISTOLAS ELECTRICAS DESMAYANDONAS AL DIA SIGUIENTE DESPUES DE SER DESMAYADAS AMANECIMOS CON ATUENDOS DE PRISIONERO Y AL SALIR DE LA CASA VIMOS QUE LOS COMBINE HABIAN TOMADO LA CIUDAD COMPLETA.

BIGBYWOLF: QUE COSAS LES HACIA LA GENTE?

GARNET: ELLOS TOMARON EL CONTRO DE LAS PERSONAS HACIENDO SUS VIDAS MISERABLES ABUSANDO DE ELLOS, DESTRUYENDO SUS PROPIEDADES. A ESOS COMBINE NO LES IMPORTABA NADA.

BIGBYWOLF: USTEDES HACIAN ALGO AL RESPECTO?

PERLA: EN SECRETO ESTABAMOS FORMANDO UNA ESPECIE DE RESISTENCIA DONDE ROG ERA EL LIDER, NOS ESCABULLIMOS EN SU ARMERIA Y TOMAMOS TODAS LAS ARMAS QUE PODIAMOS PARA OCULTARLAS PARA HACI BUSCAR UNA OPORTUNIDAD PERFECTA CIELOS ESTOY MUY PREOCUPADA POR EL.

BIGBYWOLF: COMO USTEDES ESCAPARON?

JASPER: ROG TENIA UN PLAN EL INTENTABA ROMPER LAS CADENAS PARA HACI QUE PODAMOS HUIR AL BOSQUE, HEMOS PELEADO CON UN MONTON DE COMBINES AL FINAL LOGRAMOS ESCAPAR Y A ROG NO SE LO QUE LE VAN A HACER.

BIGBYWOLF: NO SE INTENTARON DEFENDER AUN?

AMATHISTA: NO, NO PUDIMOS HACER NADA NESECITABAMOS ESPERAR EL MOMENTO PERFECTO, PERO CUANDO ROG NOS MANDO A ESCAPAR NO SE EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO PERO CREO QUE NOS QUERIA SALVAR DE UNA MUERTE SEGURA.

BIGBYWOLF: ENCERIO Y QUE HICIERON DESPUES DE ESCAPAR.

STEVEN: PERMANESIAMOS EN EL BOSQUE POR TRES SEMANAS POR SUERTE LOGRABAMOS SOBREVIVIR, (SE QUEDA CALLADO POR UN MOMENTO) PASANDO TODOS ESOS DIAS EN EL BOSQUE NO ME QUITO DE LA CABEZA LA RAZON DE PORQUE ROG NOS AYUDO DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE LE HAN HECHO NOSOTROS LAS GEMS ES MUY DURO, OJALA PUDIERA HACER LO MISMO QUE EL. EL INTENTO SALVARNOS DE NOSOTROS MISMOS REALMENTE HISO LO CORRECTO.

BIGBYWOLF: (SE PASA LA MANO POR EL ROSTRO) BUENO YA FUERON SUFICIENTES PREGUNTAS Y PROMETEMOS QUE HAREMOS TODO LO POSIBLE PARA SALVAR A TU GENTEUNIVERSE. DESCANSA MAÑANA SERA UN GRAN DIA.

CONTINUARA…


	4. team madness origins the wolf among us 4

TEAM MADNESS ORIGINS: THE WOLF AMONG US CAPITULO 4.

HAN PASADO TRECE DIAS DESDE LA VISITA DE LAS 7 GEMS AL LAS INSTALACIONES DE LA A.H.V.N MIENTRAS SE RECUPERAN EL RESTO UNAS TRES ESTAN SIENDO ENTRENADAS.

HOY EN DIA A LAS 4:27 DE LA TARDE BIGBYWOLF ESTA DISPUESTO A SER EL ENTRENADOR DE LAS 7 GEMS Y SU PRUEBA DE HOY SERA RESISTENCIA DE PROJECTILES ENEMIGOS.

TODOS ESTAN AFUERA DE LAS INSTALACIONES DONDE HARAN SU PREUBA.

BIGBYWOLF: YA ESTAN PREPARADOS!

PERLA: ESTO NO PARECE SEGURO!

BIGBYWOLF: NO SE PREOCUPEN UTILISO PISTOLA.

STEVEN: JA LO MISMO ME DIJO TIO GRANPA PERO DIFERENTE.

BIGBYWOLF: YA SUJETARON SUS CHALECOS!?

TODOS: SI!

BIGBYWOLF: SERA POR ORDEN DE TAMAÑO, STEVEN TU PRIMERO DESPUES SIGUES TU AMATHISTA.

PERLA: (CON TONO DESESPERADA) GARNET NO ESTOY MUY SEGURA DE ESTO Y SI MATA A STEVEN.

GARNET: CALMA HACEMOS ESTO POR ROG.

STEVEN: POR ROG.

STEVEN SE PONE EN MEDIO DE LA DISTANCIA DE WOLF DONDE EL SACA SU PISTOLA Y APUNTA A STEVEN Y LO DISPARA HACIENDOLO CAER EN EL SUELO.

PERLA: STEVEN ESTAS BIEN!?

STEVEN: (RIENDOSE) ESTOY BIEN PARECE QUE ESTO ES MUY RESISTENTE. DONDE QUEDO LA BALA?

BIGBYWOLF: SIGUIENTE.

EL TURNO ES DE AMATHISTA SE PONE EN EL MEDIO PARA SER DISPARADA. WOLF DISPARA A AMATHISTA HACIENDOLA CAER TAMBIEN.

BIGBYWOLF: QUE PARECIO?

AMATHISTA LEVANTA EL DEDO PULGAR.

BIGBYWOLF: MUY BIEN SIGUENTE.

PERLA LE TOCA SE PONE EN EL MEDIO DE WOLF PARA SER DISPARADA.

PERLA: POR FAVOR TEN CUIDADO DONDE DECIDAS APUNTAR.

BIGBYWOLF: (DISPARANDOLE A PERLA) YO SE COMO UTILISAR ESTAS COSAS. SIGUIENTE.

PERLA SE LEVANTA Y CAMBIA LUGAR CON PERIDOT.

PERIDOT: QUE ESPERAS?

WOLF LE DISPARA A PERIDOT HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER Y LUEGO CAER.

BIGBYWOLF: MUY BIEN. SIGUIENTE.

PERIDOT CAMBIA LUGAR CON LAPIZ.

BIGBYWOLF: NO OIGO MAREAS.

WOLF LE DISPARA A LAPIZ HACIENDOLA CAER TAMBIEN.

BIGBYWOLF: (RIENDOSE) SIGUIENTE.

ES EL TURNO DE GARNET.

BIGBYWOLF: MUY BIEN AQUÍ VAMOS.

WOLF LE DISPARA A GARNET PERO ELLA NI SE MUEVE.

BIGBYWOLF: MUY BIEN, MUY BIEN VEAMOS QUE TE PARECE ESTO (SACA UNA MAGNUM DE CAÑON LARGO Y LE DISPARA A GARNET EN LA CUAL TAMPOCO SE CAE SOLO LA HACE RETROCEDER) SIGUIENTE.

POR ULTIMO ESTA JASPER.

BIGBYWOLF: ES HORA MAMA MUSCULOS.

WOLF LE DISPARA LA MAGNUM PERO NO SE MUEVE LE DISPARA OTRA BALA MAS Y TAMPOCO SE MUEVE.

BIGBYWOLF: AQUÍ TERMINAMOS VUELVAN A SUS DORMITORIOS.

EL ENTRENAMIENTO TERMINA Y BIGBYWOLF SE VA A UN HELICOPTERO PARA HACER UNA MISION CON SPRINGTRAP, HERCULEO Y ZONE. EL HELICOPTERO DESPEGA LLEVANDOLOS A SU PUNTO DE DESTINO EN LA CUAL ES CHICAGO.

HERCULEO: MUY BIEN ESTA ES LA MISION: EN CHICAGO UNO DE LOS LUGARES QUE NO ESTA CONTROLADO POR LA A.H.V.N SE REPORTO MUCHOS ROBOS DE AUTOS, CUENTAS DE BANCO HACKEADAS, DISTURBIOS ECT, ECT ESTE ES NUESTRO FUGITIVO SU NOMBRE ES AIDEN PEARCE ES UN HACKEADOR DE ALTA CALIFICACION CON MUCHO ANTESEDENTES PENALES, ES EL PRINCIPAL SOSPECHOSO DE LOS ROBOS A HACKEOS. LA ALCADIA DE CHICAGO NOS SOLICITO A CAPTURAR A AIDEN PARA ARRESTARLO Y ESTE SERA EL PLAN DEBEMOS DESPLAZARNOS PARA ENCONTRARLO, NO PODEMOS HACKEARLO A EL PORQUE SU SISTEMA PUEDE RASTREARNOS PERO NOSOTROS NOS DEJAREMOS HACKEAR POR EL YA QUE CUANDO HACKEE NUESTROS CELULARES LE PONDRA UN RASTREADOR DONDE LO ATRAPAREMOS.

BIGBYWOLF Y ZONE: ENTENDIDO.

EL HELLCOPTERO LLEGA A CHICAGO Y TODOS SE SEPARAN EN DIFERENTES LUGARES REMOTOS DE CHICAGO PARA ENCONTRAR A AIDEN.

HERCULEO: (EN EL CELULAR DE BIGBY) NADA?

BIGBYWOLF: NO HE ENCONTRADO NADA.

30 MINUTOS DESPUES:

ZONE: ALGUN RASTRO.

BIGBYWOLF: NINGUNO.

HAN PASADO CUATRO HORAS SIN RASTROS DE AIDEN Y YA ES DE NOCHE.

BIGBYWOLF: ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO ABURRIDO HERCULEO.

HERCULEO: MALDICION BIGBY UNA HORA Y MEDIA MAS.

BIGBYWOLF: BIEN.

WOLF NOTA UNA ALARMA EN SU TELEFONO DICIENDO: HACKER DETECTADO. WOLF MIRA A LOS LADOS Y NOTA A UNA PERSONA CON GORRA CORRIENDO A TODA PRISA.

BIGBYWOLF: AQUÍ BIGBYWOLF ENCONTRE AL HACKER. ESTOY EN LA PLAZA DE CHICAGO. ESTOY PERSIGUIENDO EL ODJETIVO.

EL TIPO DE LA GORRA SACA UNA PISTOLA Y LE INTENTA DISPARAR A WOLF PERO EL SE CUBRE Y SACA SU PISTOLA TAMBIEN.

ZONE: BIGBY QUE SUCEDE?

BIGBYWOLF: ENCONTRE A AIDEN ME ESTA DISPARANDO TIENES MI UBICACIÓN.

ZONE: SI VOY PARA ALLA.

HERCULEO: SPRINGTRAP Y YO LO INTERCEPTAREMOS TU NO LO PIERDAS DE VISTA.

BIGBYWOLF LE DISPARA A AIDEN EN LA PISTOLA HACIENDOLA SOLTAR Y HUYENDO, BIGBY LO PERSIGUE HACIA UN CALLEJON DONDE AIDEN SE ENCUENTRA RODEADO POR HECULEO, SPRINGTRAP Y ZONE.

HERCULEO: YA NO TIENES POR DONDE IR PEARCE.

AIDEN: BIEN ME ATRAPARON.

SPRINGTRAP SE DIRIJE A PEARCE PARA PONERLE LAS MANOS ENCIMA.

AIDEN: ESPEREN NO, NO ES HACI USTEDES YA NO ME TIENE.

AIDEN HACE EXPLOTAR UN FILTRO DE GAS ATURDIENDO A HERCUELO, SPRINGTRAP SE DA LA VUELTA Y AIDEN USA SU TELEFONO PARA DAÑAR SUS CIRCUITOS, WOLF Y ZONE LE APUNTAN A AIDEN Y LE DISPARAN PERO EL SE CUBRE CON SPRINGTRAP, SPRINGTRAP SE CUBRE DE LAS BALAS DE WOLF Y ZONE, HACIENDO QUE AIDEN PEARCE SE ESCAPARA TOMANDO UN AUTO, WOLF INTENTA DISPARARLE A AIDEN DESDE LEJOS PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE AIDEN LOGRA ESCAPAR.

BIGBYWOLF: MALDICION!

HERCULEO: QUE PASO?

ZONE: ESE MALDITO LOGRO ESCAPARSE.

HERCULEO: Y PORQUE NO LO DETUVIERON A TIEMPO.

BIGBYWOLF: PORQUE EL ESTUPIDO DE SPRINGTRAP NO SE PUDO QUITAR DEL MALDITO MEDIO, SI NO QUEDARSE PARADO COMO TODO UN PENDEJO!

SPRINGTRAP SE ENOJA DEMASIADO Y TOMA A BIGBY POR LA CAMISA Y LO LANZA CONTRA EL CONCRETO. WOLF EN EL SUELO SE LEVANTA Y LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA CARA A SPRINGTRAP PERO NO LE HACE NADA ENTONCES SPRINGTRAP TOMA A WOLF POR LA MANO LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA CARA, OTRO EN EL ESTOMAGO, LO TOMA POR EL CUELLO LO LEVANTA Y SE CAE DURO EN EL PAVIMENTO CHOCANDO A WOLF EN LA CABEZA.

ZONE: SPRINGTRAP DETENTE!

SPRINGTRAP SE LEVANTA Y GOLPEA A ZONE EN LA CARA HACIENDOLA DESMAYAR.

HERCUELO: OYE QUE PASA CONTIGO SPRINGTRAP?

SPRINGTRAP EMPUJA A HERCULEO HACIENDOLO CAER, LUEGO SPRINGTRAP PISA A WOLF EN LA ESPLADA, SE SIENTA ENCIMA DE EL, LE PONE LOS BRAZOS DE WOLF EN LAS RODILLAS, PONE SUS MANOS EN LA QUIJADA DE WOLF Y LE EMPIESA A LEVANTAR LASTIMANDO LA ESPLADA DE WOLF (ESA ES LA MISMA LLAVE DE RUSEV) HASTA HACERLO PERDER EL CONOCIMIENTO A WOLF, DESPUES DE TRES MINUTOS DE INSOPORTABLE DOLOR SPRINGTRAP SUELTA A BIGBY DEJANDOLO INCONCIENTE.

HERCULEO: (EMPUJANDO A SPRINGTRAP) QUE TE SUCEDE? ACASO QUIERES MATAR A WOLF!

DESPUES DE UNOS MOMENTOS BIGBY DESPIERTA Y SE ARRASTRA EN EL SUELO HACIA UN MURO DONDE RECUESTA SU ESPLADA CONTRA LA PARED, SPRINGTRAP NOTA QUE WOLF SE HA DESPERTADO SE DIRIJE A EL PERO HERCULEO LO DETIENE Y NOTAN AMBOS QUE A WOLF LE EMPIESAN A PONER LOS OJOS ROJOS Y A SALIRLE PELO POR TODAS PARTES, SE LEVANTA Y WOLF SE ESTA HACIENDO MAS GRANDE, LE SALEN GARRAS EN LOS DEDOS, SE LO COMIENZA A APARECER EL HOCICO DE UN CANINO Y BIGBYWOLF SE HABIA CONVERTIDO EN UN HOMBRE LOBO.

HERCULEO: BIGBY QUE HACES?

WOLF SE ACERCA LENTAMENTE A SPRINGTRAP, SPRINGTRAP TOMA EL ARMA DE WOLF Y PARA DISPARARLE CON SU ARMA PERO WOLF AGARRA EL ARMA Y SE LA QUITA A SPRINGTRAP Y LA TUERSE, WOLF GOLPEA A LA QUIJADA DE SPRINGTRAP HACIADOLO ATERRISAR EN UN AUTO, LA MULTITUD CORRE DE TERROR, WOLF SE MONTA EN ENCIMA DE SPRINGTRAP Y EL LO LANZA HACIA UN POSTE DE LUZ, SPRINGTRAP SE LEVANTA Y EMBISTE A WOLF PERO EL LO DETIENE Y LO TOMA POR LA PIERNA A SPRINGTRAP Y LO LANZA HACIA EL PAVIMENTO. WOLF ESCALA UN EDIFICIO Y DA UN GRAN AUYIDO, SPRINGTRAP SE LEVANTA Y DA UN GRAN SALTO PARA ATACAR A WOLF PERO WOLF TAMBIEN DA UN GRAN SALTO ATRAPANDO A SPRINGTRAP Y ATERRIZANDO EN LA VENTANA DA UN EDIFICIO DENTRO DEL EDIFICIO ATERRIZARON EN EL CUARTO DE UNA NIÑA, LA NIÑA NOTA SU PRECENSIA SPRINGTRAP Y WOLF TAMBIEN Y LA NIÑA EMPIEZA A GRITAR MUY FUERTE HACIENDO QUE WOLF SE TAPARA LOS OIDOS. SPRINGTRAP SACA A WOLF DE LA VENTANA DANDOLE UNA PATADA Y CAYENDO AL SUELO, SPRINGTRAP SALTA ENCIMA DE EL, SE SIENTA ENCIMA, LE PONE LOS BRAZOS DE WOLF EN LAS RODILLAS, PONE SU MANOS EN EL HOCICO DE WOLF Y COMIENZA A LENVANTARLO ATRA VEZ PERO MAS FUERTE, WOLF SE RESITE PERO SPRINGTRAP NO LO SUELTA, WOLF HACE UN ULTIMO ESFUERZO LEVANTANDOSE AGARRANDO A SPRINGTRAP Y HACIENDOLO CHOCAR CONTRA EL POSTE DE LUZ HACIENDO QUE SPRINGTRAP SOLTARA A BIGBY LUEGO BIGBY TOMA A UN PEDAZO DE TUBIERIA Y CON ESO GOLPEA A SPRINGTRAP UNA Y OTRA VEZ LUEGO WOLF LE CLAVA EL TUBO EN EL ANTEBRAZO Y LUEGO PONE SU PIE EN LA CARA DE SPRINGTRAP Y COMIENZA A ARRANCARLE EL BRAZO CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS Y LO LOGRA DEJAR A SPRINGTRAP SIN BRAZO LUEGO WOLF INTENTA LEVANTARLO Y MONTARSE ENCIMA DE SPRINGTRAP PONE SUS GARRAS EN LA MANDIBULA SUPERIOR Y COMIENZA A ARRANCARSELA. AL INTENTAR ARRANCARLE LA MANDIBULA SUPERIOIR A SPRINGTRAP WOLF NOTA A UN CADAVER DENTRO DEL CUERPO DE SPRINGTRAP Y EN UN MOMENTO WOLF ES DISPARADO DOS VECES EN LA ESPLADA HACIENDOLO CAER EN EL SUELO.

HERCULEO: YA FUE SUFICIENTE WOLF.

MIENTRAS QUE ESTA EN EL SUELO WOLF EMPIEZA A VOLVER A LA NORMALIDAD.

ZONE: (CON UN TRANSMISOR) SOLICITO UN HELICOPTERO EN EL MUELLE DE CHICAGO AHORA.

SPRINGTRAP LE CUESTA UN POCO LEVANTARSE PERO AUN HACI SE LEVANTA.

HERCULEO: ESTOY MUY DECEPCIONADO DE TI SPRINGTRAP.

1 HORA Y 13 MINUTOS DESPUES:

LA A.H.V.N SE LLEVAN A WOLF EN UNA CAMILLA A UN HELICOPTERO JUNTO CON LOS DEMAS SE VAN DE CHICAGO A NEVADA.

NEVADA 3:23 AM.

WOLF SE DESPIERTA EN SU DORMITORIO SE LEVANTA Y NOTA QUE TIENE DOS HERIDAS DE BALA. WOLF SIENTE MUCHO DOLOR PERO EL CONTINUA Y SALE DE SU HABITACION.

BIGBYWOLF: HOLA! AY ALGUIEN DESPIERTO?

JACK: BAJA LA VOZ WOLF AY GENTE TRATANDO DE DORMIR!

BIGBYWOLF: ESTA BIEN PERO TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE.

JASPER: TODOS CIERREN LA BOCA!

WOLF SE DIRIJE SOLO AL COMEDOR DONDE ESTA SOLEDAD.

SOLEDAD: WOLF.

BIGBYWOLF: SEÑORA SOLEDAD QUE HACE AQUÍ TAN TARDE?

SOLEDAD: HERCUELO ME DIJO QUE TU Y SPRINGTRAP PELEARON.

BIGBYWOLF: LO SE Y LO LAMENTO PERO QUE SPRINGTRAP SE PUSIERA EN EL MEDIO DE TODO ES INACEPTABLE.

SOLEDAD: BASTA. SOMOS EL EQUIPO MADNESS. NOS AYUDAMOS UNOS A OTROS HACI ES COMO SE DEBE HACER.

BIGBYWOLF: Y USTED CREE QUE SPRINGTRAP ES UNA BUENA CAUSA. ES UN ASESINO.

SOLEDAD: SPRINGTRAP PUEDE SER MAS QUE ESO!, NO LO ENTIENDES PORQUE NO HAS SUFRIDO LA MISMA GRAN AGONIA QUE SPRINGTRAP, FREDDY, BONIE, CHICA, MANGLE Y FOXY.

BIGBYWOLF: PERO PORQUE ME TUVIERON QUE INVOLUCRAR EN ESTA LOCURA.

SOLEDAD: WOLF ERES UN PERFECTO CANDIDATO, SI DEJAS LAS COSAS COMO ESTAN NO DARA LA DIFERENCIA.

BIGBYWOLF: NO ME DIGA QUIEREN QUE SEA UN ASESINO.

SOLEDAD: QUEREMOS QUE SEAS MÁS QUE UN ASESINO.

BIGBYWOLF: QUE MAS PUEDO SER?

SOLEDAD: NUMERO LAS RAZONES COMO UN DEFENSOR DE LOS DERECHOS HUMANOS.

WOLF SE QUEDA CALLADO POR UNOS SEGUNDOS.

SOLEDAD: TALVEZ TU Y SPRINGTRAP TIENEN DIFERENCIA Y ESA DIFERENCIA ES QUE SPRINGTRAP TAMBIEN ES UN SER HUMANO DENTRO DE UNA COSA METALICA UNA ALMA CULPADA POR EL ATORMENTO. PERO NOSOTROS LE DIMOS UNA OPORTUNIDAD A SPRINGTRAP PARA RESTAURAR SU ALMA DE LA OSCURIDAD.

BIGBYWOLF: ENTIENDO Y LAMENTO QUE LA MISION HAYA FALLADO.

SOLEDAD: AIDEN SOLO FUE UNA PRUEBA PARA TI CASI LO LOGRAS.

LOS DOS SE RIEN UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES LUEGO APARECE MAXIMUS NINJA.

BIGBYWOLF: TU QUIEN ERES?

SOLEDAD: LO SIENTO NO TE DIJE QUE MAXIMUS ES MI INFORMANTE.

MAXIMUS: ROG Y LOS HABITANTES DE CIUDAD PLAYA SIGUEN VIVOS PERO NO POR MUCHO.

SOLEDAD: MAXIMUS AVISA AL RESTO DEL EQUIPO QUE SE PREPARE POR QUE MAÑANA IREMOS A RECUPERAR A CIUDAD PLAYA. WOLF ACTIVA LA ALARMA NOS IREMOS DE PASEO.

BIGBYWOLF: PARA ESO SOMOS EL EQUIPO MADNESS.

CONTINUARA…


	5. team madness origins the wolf among us 5

TEAM MADNESS ORIGINS: THE WOLF AMONG US CAPITULO 5.

EL GRAN DIA HA COMENZADO Y TODO EL EQUIPO JUNTO CON UN PEQUEÑO EJERCITO DE SOLDADOS A.H.V.N VAN A UNA DE LAS MISIONES MAS IMPORTANTES DE LA INDUSTRIAS.

EL EQUIPO JUNTO CON EL EJERCITO SALEN AFUERA DE LAS INSTALACIONES CON SUS VEHICULOS PARA IR DE NEVADA A CIUDAD PLAYA.

EN EL CAMINO:

SOLEDAD LE DA UNA MASCARA A DE LA A.H.V.N CON SU SIMBOLO.

BIGBYWOLF: Y ESTO QUE ES?

SOLEDAD: ES UNA MUESTRA DE QUE ERES UN TOTAL MIEMBRO OFICIAL DEL EQUIPO MADNESS HICISTE MUCHAS COSAS QUE NO SE POR DONDE EMPEZAR. NOS DISTE BUENA INFORMACION ACERCA DE CIUDAD PLAYA, ENTRENASTE A LAS 7 GEMS PARA QUE PUDIERAMOS RECUPERARAR A ROG. MUCHAS GRACIAS WOLF.

BIGBYWOLF: ESTO ES LINDO DE TU PARTE SOLEDAD PERO NO GRACIAS.

SOLEDAD: NO QUEDATELA ES TUYA.

BIGBYWOLF: GRACIAS SOLEDAD ERES UNA BUENA LIDER ME PREGUNTO COMO ESTARA ROG?

EN CIUDAD PLAYA:

ROG ESTA EN EL LAVA AUTOS CON GREG Y CONIE LAVANDO UNA CARAVANA COMBINE.

SOLDADO: (LANZANDOLE UNA LATA A GREG) MAS RAPIDO QUE ME ESTOY PONIENDO VIEJO.

GREG: (EN VOZ BAJA) YA NO ESTOY SOPORTANDO ESTO ROG.

ROG: EL MOMENTO CASI SE ACERCA UNIVERSE TEN PASIENCIA.

GREG: PASIENCIA? ESO ES DE ASIATICOS.

ROG: JA ESO FUE MUY RACISTA UNIVERSE.

SOLDADO: SILENCIO! Y CONTINUEN ANTES QUE LES PEGE UN TIRO A LOS TRES.

CONNIE: SI SEÑOR.

ROG: PUEDES DEJAR DE HABLAR PORQUE CUANDO MAS HABLES MAS HUMILLADO QUEDARAS CUANDO TE MATE.

EL SOLDADO COMBINE SE LEVANTA DE SU SILLA SE ACERCA A ROG Y LE DICE LO SIGUIENTE.

SOLDADO: CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES IDIOTA.

TODOS OYEN UNA ANTENA COMBINE DESPENDAZANDOSE, EL SOLDADO EL QUE ESTABA EN EL LAVAUTOS CORRE PARA VER QUE SUCEDE.

ROG: GREG, CONIE AVISALES A TODOS QUE SE REUNAN Y QUE SE PREPAREN.

EN EL CAMINO:

SOLEDAD: MUY BIEN EQUIPO YA CASI LLEGAMOS A CIUDAD PLAYA Y LES VOY A DECIR UNA COSA ESOS COMBINES EN BATALLA DISPARAN PRIMERO Y PREGUNTAN DESPUES SIN PIEDAD ALGUNO, ELLOS PUEDEN UTILISAR A LOS CIVILES COMO ESCUDOS HUMANOS HACI QUE TENGAN MUCHO CUIDADO POR QUE ESTO SERA INTENSO.

EN CIUDAD PLAYA:

EL CAPITAN COMBINE DOLOR REVISA EL ACCIDENTE DE LA ANTENA DE RASTREAMIENTO.

DOLOR: QUE HA PASADO AQUÍ?

SOLDADO: LA ANTENA FUE DESTRUIDA MISTERIOSAMENTE.

DOLOR: QUIERO QUE VAYAN A LA ENTRADA Y QUE PONGAN LOS CIVILES EN LOS ALMACENES Y QUE UTILISEN LOS VEHICULOS COMO BARRICADAS HOY VAMOS A ENSUCIARNOS LAS MANOS.

EN LA FRONTERA DE CIUDAD PLAYA:

MULTIPLES SOLDADOS COMBINE ESTAN EN LA ENTRADA ESPERANDO EL ATAQUE DE LA A.H.V.N PERO AUN NO VEN NADA.

SOLDADO: VEN ALGO ARRIBA?

FRANCOTIRADOR: NADA. HAY NIEBLA POR TODAS PARTES.

FRANCOTIRADOR 2: ESPEREN! VEO ALGO.

LOS SOLDADOS APUNTAN SUS ARMAS Y LOS CAÑONES DE LOS VEHICULOS.

SOLDADO: MUESTRESE! O DISPARAREMOS.

UNA SOMBRA EMPIEZA A ACLARARSE Y LUEGO LA NUBE DE HUMO SE ACLARA Y NO SE VE NADIE.

SOLDADO: NI UNA ALMA HAY AQUÍ.

UN SOLDADO DISTRAIDO ES ATACADO POR ALGO QUE NO SE VE CORTANDOLE EL CUELLO MATANDOLO.

FRANCOTIRADOR: QUE FUE ESO?

EL FRANCOTIRADOR ES ATACO SALIENDOLE UN AGUJERO POR EL ESTOMAGO MATANDOLO.

FRANCOTIRADOR 2: DIABLOS (DISPARA AL LA COSA INVISIBLE)

EL SEGUNDO FRANCOTIRADOR NOTA QUE HAY UN SOLDADO DE LA A.H.V.N QUE DESACTIVO SU INVISIBILIDAD Y ATACA AL FRANCOTIRADOR CLAVANDOLE UNA AGUJA EN EL OJO Y EL SOLDADO A.H.V.N LE QUITA LA AGUJA Y SE CLAVA EN EL PECHO Y LO LANZA EN EL BALCON.

SOLDADO: ATAQUEN (DISPARANDOLE AL SOLDADO A.H.V.N)

LOS SOLDADOS COMBINE MATAN AL SOLDADO A.H.V.N PERO CUANDO SE DAN LA VUELTA HAY MAS SOLDADOS DE LA A.H.V.N EN EL ALREDEDOR ACOMPAÑADOS POR XIMENA, MANGLE Y PERIDOT.

XIMENA: ATAQUEN!

LOS SOLDADOS A.H.V.N ATACAN A LOS COMBINES CREANDO UN MASACRE.

SOLDADO: QUE ESPERAS DISPARA LOS CAÑONES.

LOS VEHICULOS COMBINE SON DESTRUIDOS POR LAS FLECHAS DE YOKORUSHO Y LAS DE OPALO Y ELLAS DESTRUYEN LA ENTRADA COMPLETA.

YOKORUSHO: YA PUEDEN ENTRAR (TRASMITIENDOLE)

XIMENA: WOLF HAZ LO TUYO.

EN EL ALMACEN:

ROG JUNTO CON TODOS LOS CIVILES DE CIUDAD PLAYA ESTAN EN UN ALMECEN GIGANTE DONDE ESTAN DIEZ SOLDADOS COMBINE VIGILANDOLOS.

SOLDADOS: QUEDENSE AQUÍ SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS MATEMOS.

GREG: AHORA QUE ROG?

ROG: CUBRANSE LA BOCA Y AL SUELO A LA DE 1...2...3!.

ROG LANZA MUCHAS BONBAS DE ASUFRE HACIA LOS SOLDADOS Y EN TODO EL ALMACEN.

GREG: PONGANSE SUS MASCARAS DE RESPIRACION Y BUSQUEN LAS ARMAS.

ROG: YA LO OYERON A MOVERSE!

LOS SOLDADOS COMBINE ESTAN ATURDIDOS POR EL HUMO QUE ESTA EN EL ALREDEDOR ROG SALTA HACIA LAS BARANDAS DONDE ESTAN LOS SOLDADOS Y LANZA UNO HACIA EL SUELO. OTRO SOLDADO LE DISPARA A ROG PERO EL ESQUIVA LAS BALAL DE METRALLADORA Y AGARRA EL ARMA DEL SOLDADO Y SE LA QUITA Y LE DISPARA AL SOLDADO Y LOS OTROS SOLDADOS MAS.

ROG: DESPEJADO SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ, MATENLOS SIN PIEDAD.

CONNIE: SIN PIEDAD!

TODOS LOS CIVILES DE CIUDAD PLAYA SALEN DEL ALMACEN Y LES DISPARAN A LOS SOLDADOS COMBINE Y LOS DE ELITE.

ROG: POR AQUÍ!

EN LA PLAYA:

BIGBYWOLF JUNTO CON JASPER, SPRINGTRAP, GARNET Y IGSTERNO SALEN A LA SUPERFICIE DE LA PLAYA DONDE ESTA UNA TORRETA COMBINE AUTOMATICA DISPARANDOLOS. ELLOS SE DISPERSAN PARA EVITAR LAS BALAS DE LA TORRETA, SPRINGTRAP DA UN GRAN SALTO Y DEZPEDAZA LA TORRETA CON SUS MANOS TRES SOLDADOS COMBINE SON SORPRENDIDOS Y SPRINGTRAP SALTA ENCIMA DE UNO APLASTANDOLE EL CRANEO Y AGARRA UNA HACHA Y SE LA CLAVA A UN SOLDADO COMBINE PERO EL SOLDADO SE ESTA CUBRIENDO CON SU METRALLADORA ENTONCES SPRINGTRAP LE DA UNA PATADA AL SOLDADO TUMBAMDOLO Y CLAVANDOLE EL HACHA EN LA CABEZA MATANDOLO.

GARNET: DEJA ALGO PARA LOS DEMAS (INVOCANDO SUS GUANTELES Y APLASTANDOLE LA CABEZA DE UN SOLDADO Y ARRANCANDOLE LOS BRAZOS).

WOLF JUNTO CON JASPER Y IGSTERNO VAN A LA TORRE DE CONTROL COMBIEN DONDE SON RECIBIDOS POR DOS FRANCOTIRADORES DISPARANDOLOS LOS TRES SE CUBREN ENTRE PILARES.

DOLOR: (ALZANDO LA VOZ) SABIAN QUE ESTARIAN AQUÍ HAN VENIDO EN EL LUGAR EQUIVOCADO.

BIGBYWOLF: QUEREMOS A ROG IMBECIL!

DOLOR: Y CREEN QUE VAN A RESCATARLO NO PODRAN PORQUE A NADIE LO DETENDRA SOLO SUFRAN EL MISMO DESTINO QUE LE ESPERA A LOS CIVILES DE ESTA CIUDAD.

IGSTERNO: A SI ESO ESTA POR VECER HIJO DE PUTA!

IGSTERNO APUNTA HACIA UN FRANCOTIRADOR SU METRALLETA PESADA Y LE DISPARA AL FRANCOTIRADOR HACIENDOLO EXPLOTAR.

DOLOR: QUE ALGUIEN DISPARE LOS MISILES.

LA TORRE DISPARA MISILES RPG 7 HACIA IGSTERNO PERO EL SE BLOQUEA CON SU PARED DE CONCRETO Y DISPARANDOLE A LOS MISILES.

IGSTERNO: WOLF, JASPER VAYAN ADELANTE YO ME OCUPO DE ESTOS MISILES USTEDES JUNTO CON LOS DEMAS VAYAN A POR ROG.

BIGBYWOLF: VALE JASPER VEN CONMIGO.

JASPER: COMO DESEES. (SIGUIENDO A WOLF)

BIGBYWOLF JUNTO CON JASPER SE REUNEN CON EL RESTO DEL EQUIPO.

BIGBYWOLF: HAN VISTO A ROG?

PERLA: QUE!? NO TE OIMOS.

NADIE SE ESCUCHA A SI MISMO DEBIDO A QUE SE OYE MUCHOS DISPAROS CERCA DE DONDE ESTAN ELLOS.

BIGBYWOLF: DIJE QUE SI NO VIERON A ROG!?

UNOS SIETE SOLDADOS SORPRENDEN AL EQUIPO DISPARANDOLES CON METRALLADORAS, TORRETAS Y MISILES EN LA CUAL EL EQUIPO MADNESS SE ESTAN CUBRIENDO.

STEVEN: NOS TIENEN RODEADO QUE HACEMOS WOLF.

BIGBYWOLF: TENEMOS QUE… (OYENDO UNA EXPLOCION GRANDE QUE SER VE POR LA PARTE DE ARRIBA) QUE FUE ESO.

EL EQUIPO MADNESS NOTA QUE ES ROG QUE ESTA ARRIBA DEL EDIFICIO.

BIGBYWOLF: SEÑOR ROG ES UN GUSTO EN VERLO.

STEVEN: ROG ESTA VIVO!

AMATHISTA: ESO NO ME IMPRESIONA.

ROG: APARECIERON EN EL MOMENTO INDICADO.

PERLA: Y LOS OTROS?

ROG: DEBEN ESTARSE DIRIJIENDO A UNA ZONA DONDE ESTAN TIPOS DE LA A.H.V.N Y EN DONDE NO HAY SOLDADOS COMBINE.

ROG EVADE UN MISIL COMBINE Y SIENTE UNOS BALAZOS DE LOS SOLDADOS DONDE ROG VE QUE SON MAS DE 14 SOLDADOS HACI QUE ROG DISPARA SUS MISILES DE FUEGO NEGRO HACIA DONDE ESTAN LOS COMBINES PERO ELLOS SE CUBREN CON SUS VEHICULOS Y LE SIGUEN DISPARANDO A ROG HASTA QUE ROG HACE SU CARRERA DE FUEGO OSCURO Y DESPEGA HACIA DONDE ESTAN TODOS LOS SOLDADOS COMBINE ATERRIZANDO LOS SOLDADOS LO RODEAN Y ROG HACE DE NUEVO SU DESPEGE DE FUEGO OSCURO VOLANDO MUY ALTO EN EL CIELO Y AL FINAL ROG SE LANZA EN PICADA CONVIRTIENDOSE EN UN METEORO DE FUEGO. ROG ATERRIZA EN EL SUELO IMPACTANDOLO HACIENDO VOLAR A TODOS LOS SOLDADOS COMBINE QUE ESTABAN EN SU ALREDEDOR CREANDO UNA NUBE DE HUMO INTENSO.

ROG: ESO ES POR PERLA! PENDEJOS (PATEANDO A UN SOLDADO COMBINE)

LAPIZ: ESE ES UN SER IMPRESIONATE.

ROG: Y PORQUE SE QUEDAN PARADOS A TRABAJAR HAY UNA TORRE QUE DESTRUIR.

BIGBYWOLF: (CON SU TRANSMISOR) XIMENA ENCONTRAMOS A ROG Y VAMOS A VOLAR LA TORRE HAS VISTO LOS CIVILES?

XIMENA: SI LOS TENEMOS TODOS PASAME A ROG.

ROG: HOLA?

XIMENA: ROG ESTAS VIVO COMO…

SOLEDAD: (QUITANDOLE EL RADIO A XIMENA) AHORA YA ESTAS JODIDO ROG COMO TE ATREVEZ A IR A CIUDAD PLAYA SIN QUE NOSOTROS LO SUPIERAMOS IMBECIL.

ROG: SOLEDAD AHORITA NO TE PUEDO HABLAR HAY SOLDADOS COMBINE ATACANDO POR TODOS LADOS Y TENGO QUE DESTRUIR UNA TORRE NOS VEMOS ALLA.

ROG LE DA EL RADIO A WOLF.

TODO EL MUNDO SE DIRIJE A LA TORRE EN LA CUAL TIENE TREINTA PISOS DE ALTO.

DENTRO DE LA TORRE:

STEVEN: ESCALERAS OTRA VEZ? NO ES POSIBLE.

ROG: MIREN LA FUENTE DE ENERGIA TIENEN LAS BONBAS?

TODOS INCERTAN BONBAS EN LA BARRERA DE LA FUENTE DE ENERGIA.

30 MINUTOS DESPUES:

ROG JUNTO CON EL RESTO DEL EQUIPO LLEGAN A LA CIMA DONDE ESTA DOLOR JUNTO CON TRES HELICOPTEROS COMBINE.

ROG: INTENTAN ESCAPAR EVITEMOSLO (DISPARON BOLAS DE FUEGO HACIA EL PELITO DEL HELICOPTERO)

BIGBYWOLF: NI CREAS QUE TE VOY A DEJAR IR HIJO DE PERRA (SALTANDO HACIA UN HELICOPTERO, AGARRANDO A DOLOR Y EXPULSANDOLO DEL HELICOPTERO JUNTO A EL)

DOLOR Y WOLF CAEN DEL HELICOPTERO HACIA DONDE ESTA LA PLAYA. DOLOR ABRE SU PARACAIDAS PERO ES CORTADO POR LA LANZA DE PERLA ATRAVEZANDO EL PARA CAIDAS HACIENDO CAER A DOLOR Y A BIGBY ATERRIZANDO EN LA PLAYA.

WOLF SE LEVANTADE SUELO EN LA CUAL ES RECIBIDO POR UNA PATADA DE DOLOR CAYENDO AL SUELO OTRA VEZ Y MONTANDOSE ENCIMA DE EL DOLOR LE GOLPEA EL ROSTRO MUCHAS VECES A WOLF.

DOLOR: CREES QUE EL RESPECTO EXISTE (GOLPEANDO EL ROSTRO DE BIGBY) ELIGISTE COMPAÑÍA. ELIGISTE MAL.

WOLF LE GOLPEA EL ROSTRO A DOLOR Y SE LEVANTA DONDOLE UN RODILLASO EN EL ESTOMAGO A DOLOR PERO EL DETIENE LOS RODILLASOS CON SUS BRAZOS. DOLOR SE QUITA A WOLF DE ENCIMA Y LE COMIENZA A DAR GOLPES Y WOLF TAMBIEN Y DANDOLE TRES GOLPES EN LA CARA A DOLOR, DOLOR AGARRA A WOLF POR EL BRAZO Y LE DA UNA PATADA EN EL PECHO Y LUEGO LE DA UNA PATADA EN LA QUIJADA HACIENDO UNA VUELTA MORTAL HACIA ATRÁS DOLOR, WOLF SE MAREA DESPUES DE LA PATADA QUE LE DA WOLF Y DOLOR SACA UN BASTON ELECTRICO Y GOLPEA A WOF EN LA CABEZA UNA Y OTRA VEZ HASTA QUE LLEGA HERCULEO EMBISTIENDOLE EN LA ESPALDA A DOLOR TIRANDOLO AL SUELO Y LEVANTANDO A WOLF.

HERCULEO: ME NESECITAS?

BIGBYWOLF: POR SUPUESTO.

DOLOR SE LEVANTA Y LE LANZA UNA PATADA VOLADORA A LOS DOS PERO ELLOS SE AGACHAN Y HERCUELO AGARRA EL PIE A DOLOR Y LE GOLPEA EN LA INTIMIDAD Y LO LANZA AL SUELO. DOLOR SE LEVANTA OTRA VEZ Y ES RECIBIDO POR CUATRO GOLPES EN LA CARA DEPARTE DE WOLF Y RECIBE UNA PATADA EN EL ESTOMAGO, HERCUELO SALTA HACIA DONDE ESTA DOLOR Y LO AGARRA POR EL BRAZO Y LO LANZA MUY LEJOS DONDE ESTA UN VEHICULO COMBINE DESTRUIDO. SINTIENDO UN FUERTE ADOLORIMIENTO EN LA ESPALDA EL COLOMBIANO SE LEVANTA OTRA VEZ Y HERCUELO LE DA MUCHAS PATADAS EN EL PECHO DE DOLOR Y PARA FINALIZAR EL COMBATE HERCUELO AGARRA A DOLOR POR LOS PIES Y LOS SUBE Y CORRE HACIA DONDE ESTA WOLF DONDE EL LE LANZA UN GRAN GANCHO EN LA BOCA A DOLOR NOQUEANDOLO POR COMPLETO.

ROG JUNTO CON TODO EL EQUIPO, LOS SOLDADOS A.H.V.N Y LOS CIVILES VANN HACIA DONDE ESTAN BIGBYWOLF Y HERCULEO.

ROG: WOLF TODO BIEN?

BIGBYWOLF: SI SOLO QUE, QUE HAREMOS CON EL CAPITAN DOLOR.

ROG: BUENO LO MEJOR SERA DEJARLO EN EL BOSQUE.

GARNET: BOSQUE MUY GRACIOSO ROG.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

LA A.H.V.N LOGRAN LIMPIAR TODA CIUDAD PLAYA DE COMBINES QUE ESTABAN DENTRO DE LA CIUDAD, CARRETERAS, HOGARES, NEGOCIOS ECT, ECT Y AYUDANDO MEDICAMENTE A LOS CIUDADANOS Y A RECUPERAR SUS HOGARES Y ZONAS DE CONFORT.

EN LA PLAYA:

ROG JUNTO CON WOLF CAMINAN POR TODA LA PLAYA HACIA UN HELICOPTERO.

BIGBYWOLF: Y QUE CREO QUE ESTO YA AH SIDO TODO PARA MI YA SABE COMO PARTE DEL EQUIPO MADNESS.

ROG: WOLF EN ESTOS MOMENTOS NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESTO LO QUE QUIERO ES DARTE ESTO (LE DA UN MALETIN CON DINERO ADENTRO) GRACIAS WOLF.

BIGBYWOLF: NO ENTIENDO SEÑOR ROG QUE ES ESTO?

ROG: ES TU PARTE.

BIGBYWOLF: PERO…

ROG: TU ERES PARTE DE LA A.H.V.N NO MEJOR AUN ERES PARTE DEL EQUIPO MADNESS Y COMO NO MEJOR EQUIPO GANA MUCHO DINERO. A MI SOLO ME INTERESA LA PLATA.

BIGBY SE DETIENE POR UNOS MOMENTOS Y HACE UNA LLAMADA.

BIGBYWOLF: COLIN, SOY YO, TE DIJE QUE TALVEZ ME QUERIA IR DE ESTA ORGANIZACIÓN Y TODO ESO, CREO QUE CAMBIE DE OPINION, NO TE PONGAS HACI VOLVERE PERO TE DIGO ALGO CREO QUE ESTE TRABAJO ME VA A GUSTAR.

FIN


End file.
